


Hiding in the Open

by Djela2071 (antigone2071)



Series: Compulsion [5]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigone2071/pseuds/Djela2071
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is unconventional, but he hides it well.<br/>Please read series notes before reading this work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Biastophilia - sexual arousal is dependant on, or responsive to the act of assaulting another person (can be consensual or unconsenting)
> 
> Anthropophagy - The erotic interest in ingesting human flesh.
> 
> Anthropophagolagnia - The erotic interest in first raping and then cannibalizing another person.

Dean was happily flipping the steaks he had prepared on his grill when the door bell rang. It would be Seth and Roman. He had invited them over for dinner, and was damn proud of the meal he had to offer. He just couldn’t ever confess to what they were actually eating. Dean had learned a long time ago he wasn’t normal and he had to hide certain parts of himself from the world at large.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eight year old Dean sat in his back yard. The writhing animal restrained in his lap. He could hardly believe he had actually caught one. He had been trying for weeks. Dean picked it up to look in its terrified eyes. He squinted his own at the animal, wondering what was going through its mind before he snapped the squirrels neck.

He laid the dead creature on its back on the ground in front of him and poked at it once before taking his pocket knife out and cutting through the soft skin on its belly. He was just about to stick his finger inside the warm, soft, wet innards when he heard his name called from the house.

“Dean! Dean get back in this house, your dinner is getting cold.” His mother yelled from the back porch. 

Dean quickly got up, chucking the dead squirrel into his dad’s compost pile before brushing the dirt from his pants and running up to the house. 

He got much farther with the next one he caught. He was able to get it completely skinned and the organs removed before anyone found him. Hunched over the tiny dead body, fingers covered in blood, one of the neighborhood kids came up behind him.

“Did you do that?” The kid asked, a look of horror on his face.  
“Yeah!” Dean answered excitedly.  
“I caught it myself. Look how cool they are on the inside.” Dean said, showing the empty split open body to the other boy.  
“What the hell is wrong with you, Ambrose?” The boy asked disgustedly, before running off to join his friends. The small group of kids laughing at Dean where he sat with his dead squirrel.

He was more careful not to let the other kids see with the third one. This time he took it into his mothers kitchen to skin and dismantle. His parents were both out and he could play with the tiny body at his leisure in here. As he finished pulling the organs from the body, separating them so he could see each one individually, he accidentally put one of his blood covered fingers in his mouth. 

The tangy copper taste exploded over his taste buds just as he noticed his mom’s blender sitting on the counter. Dean hardly hesitated before putting the previously removed innards and as much meat as he could scrape off the bones into the thing and pressing liquefy. 

He was happily sitting on the counter, leftover dead squirrel next him and about halfway through his squirrel smoothie when his mom came home. 

Dean had to see a counselor after that. He never really understood why what he did was wrong. But he did understand if was going to behave like that then no one could know. He got very good at hiding his desires and behavior from the world at large.


	2. Chapter 2

Seventeen year old Dean sat in an old recliner in the corner of the room. The goings on of the end of school year party happening around him forgotten for the object of his interest, currently standing across the room talking to some other guy. He vaguely recognized the guy as probably belonging to the school football team, but those things never interested him. Right now though, she did. 

This was all her fault. She had asked him out. He clutched the mostly empty solo cup in his hand as he remembered the evening. 

They were in his bedroom. Alone in the house. His mom out. Somewhere. He didn’t know and didn’t care. 

She was sat in his lap, straddling his hips. Dean had his tongue in her mouth and his hands down the back of her jeans. She was grinding herself down on him and whimpering into his mouth. 

He couldn’t remember how they had gotten there, but his next memory was being on top of her naked body. Still exploring her mouth with his own while one hand rubbed and teased her breast. The other slowly pumping two fingers into her core. His only thought being why the hell he couldn’t get hard. 

She had gotten frustrated with him. Like it was his fault she couldn’t turn him on. 

She had gone to school the next day and told everyone who would listen about what happened. He had become the laughing stock of the entire school by lunch. 

Dean crushed the cup he was holding as he thought about it. No. He was Dean Fucking Ambrose. And he wasn’t going to let some bitch get the better of him. He saw her slip out of the back of house and got up from his chair, following her. 

He watched her walk down the alley behind the house, tripping slightly in her too high heals from the alcohol she had been drinking. Dean followed her, the lone streetlight flickering out as he did. He paused briefly. He knew what he was about to do would be one of those things his therapist would disapprove of, but he had to prove to her wrong. Show her he could give her the fucking she had been begging for that night. He’d just have to be careful to hide it. Like he was with the squirrels and rabbits everyone thought were protein shakes. 

He sauntered up behind her, pushing her roughly into the empty garage of the abandoned house on the corner. 

“Dean!” She squeaked as she turned around to see who shoved her. “What the fuck are you doing?”  
“You.” He answered, turning to slam to rattling door down.   
“Right.” She scoffed, bending down to try and lift the heavy door herself. “You can’t even get it up. You’re probably queer or something.”   
“Not gay.” He said, staring at her exposed ass as her tight skirt rode up when she bent over. 

Dean grabbed her roughly and pushed her into one of the cinder block walls. He closed his mouth over hers and shoved his tongue into it when she parted her lips to breathe. She began pushing at him, but she was tiny and her struggle was ineffective against his much larger frame. She was eventually able to push his face away from her, breaking the rough kiss.

“Get off of me!” She slurred. “I’m not sleeping with you. And certainly not here.”   
“That’s where you’re wrong.” He answered. “You wanted this. And now you’re getting it.”

He pinned her hands above her head with one hand. Using the other he pushed her thin panties aside and pressed two fingers into her entrance. 

“You were soaking wet the last time, darlin. Why so dry now?” He asked, pulling his fingers out and shoving them in her mouth to get them wet. 

“Hey, now.” He said, when she bit down. “That’s not a very nice.”

He pushed them back into her and began thrusting them into her core, feeling her body respond to the intrusion. He covered her mouth with his own again to swallow her protests, and pressed her harder into the wall to still her squirming body, 

Dean felt himself begin to harden in his jeans as her body began coating his digits in slick. He pulled his fingers from her body and quickly undid his pants, pulling his rapidly hardening cock free. He stroked it quickly before lining himself up and shoving inside her. She screamed into his mouth as he did so, and he vaguely thought he felt her sob. It made him smile.

He pulled back from her to watch her face as he fucked her hard into the wall. She was crying, her mascara running in black streaks down her cheeks. Her lipstick smeared from his rough assault on her mouth. She began yelling for help again so he cut off her air supply by wrapping his now free hand around her delicate throat and squeezing just enough to make her choke. Dean liked the sound, and thought sometime he’d have to choke her with his dick. 

As he watched the will to fight leave her body he shuddered. Pulling out just in time to spill on the concrete floor instead of leaving the evidence inside her body. She crumpled on the floor when he let her go. 

Dean knelt down in front of her. Wiping the mascara from her cheeks with his thumbs. 

“That was good, sweetheart. We should do it again sometime.” He said patting her cheek softly. 

He opened the garage back up, leaving her in the corner. As he walked through the adjacent yard heading toward his own home, he couldn’t help but think bout doing what he had just done again. He smiled with the thought he had never come so hard as he did watching her give in to his assault. It was defiantly, squarely in the ‘wrong’ category though. So he would he have to be very careful not to get caught in the future. 

He detoured through the corner store on his way home to pick up a box of condoms. Next time he wanted to finish inside the girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean had gotten his reputation back over his senior year. Granted, the girls he ended up sleeping with all accused him of being overly rough. Complained when he was done and didn’t seem to care if they finished too. But they had come to him. Not the other way round. They all got what they were after and they could be happy with it. 

Now though, with the summer following graduation coming to a close none of them seemed interested in him anymore. Choosing instead to spend their energy on the guys getting ready to head off to college. Dean wasn’t going to college. He had gotten a job a local gym instead. 

Currently he was sat around a large bonfire. Red plastic cup in hand, and a small brunette sitting next to him and chatting away at him. He was less than interested. Sure was cute. And defiantly willing. But Dean wanted something more. He wasn’t sure just what it was yet, but then again he’d never really had a grand plan.

He was just about to dismiss the girl when he saw a flash of long blond curls from the other side of the fire. He knew it was her. The one from last year who started this whole thing. The one who he ended up fucking in that garage. Dean felt himself stir a little. That was what he had been wanting. Her.

He watched her for nearly an hour. Flirting with several of the college type guys, refilling her cup at least twice. When she finally left the fire to head out into the trees for a cigarette he followed her. Dean vaguely registered the brunette yelling at him as he walked off. 

He found her just as she was finishing her smoke. Leaning her shoulder against a tree and scrapping the glow out of the filter on its bark. He walked up behind her, placing one hand over her mouth and wrapping the other arm around her middle to rest his palm on her bare hip.

“Hey there, Sweetheart. Wanna have some fun?” He asked, licking over the shell of her ear and punctuating his question by moving the hand on her hip to grab roughly at her sex. 

She froze as he pulled her back to his chest, grinding his growing erection into her ass. A small squeak left her covered mouth as he undid the fly on her too tight, too short, jean shorts and shoved his hand inside.

“No panties huh, Darlin? Where you hoping to get something tonight? Cause you are.” He said.

Dean started walking forward. Forcing the girl to walk with him, until he got far enough away from the fire he was certain no one would be able to hear them. They were nearly on the bank of the large river skirting the town when he stopped. The sound of the moving water loud enough to effectively drown out any noise they made from anyone in the trees.

Dean spun the girl around to face him and then gently pushed her to the ground. She landed on her butt and tried to scoot away, but he grabbed her ankles and pulled her toward him, knocking her to her back. Dean tsked at her before reaching up and roughly pulling her shorts off. He climbed over her body and roughly shoved three fingers into her core as he started undoing his own pants with his other hand. 

“You feel as good as you did the last time. I wanna see if I can get you to make the same noises.” He said. 

As soon as he finished speaking he pulled his fingers from her body and pushed his hard cock in until he was fully seated inside her. She let out a pained cry as tears started to run down her cheeks. Dean took her face in his hands and started wiping the tears away as he began slamming himself into her. He slowly moved his thumbs from her cheeks to her neck. When he felt her swallow thickly beneath them he pressed the pads into her throat until she began choking, the harsh sound only serving to push him closer to the edge. 

He quickly pulled out of her and climbed up her body, rubbing the leaking head of his cock against her lips. 

“Open up, Sweetheart.” He said. 

When she closed her mouth tighter, Dean used one hand to pinch her nose closed. When the need for air became too great and she gasped he shoved himself down her throat. Saliva and tears began mixing around her mouth as he fucked himself into her. Not letting up as she began struggling to breathe, his thick length pushing on her trachea and making it nearly impossible. As Dean felt her chest start to heave with the need for air he pinched her nose closed again and shoved himself as far in as he could. 

He was close. He was so close and just couldn’t get there. It was only a minute before she gave up the struggle and her body went lax beneath him. The knowledge of what he had just done being the catalyst to push him over and Dean spilled down her throat, only removing his fingers from her nose when the last of the aftershocks had run through his body. 

Dean stood. Looking at the lifeless body at his feet as he tucked himself back into his jeans. He had loved every second of what he had just done. He hated to get rid of the body, but he had to. The knowledge clear in his mind of hiding what was wrong. 

He grabbed her ankles and drug her over to the river’s edge. Lifting her up he threw her as far out into the water as he could before walking back to the bonfire to find that brunette. She would make a good cover story when people started to miss the girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my lovlies. Kudos are love.
> 
> Please let me know in the comments if there are any pairings you would like to see in this series.


End file.
